The B Word
by chelseatygers
Summary: Two half-demons during mating season. What will happen? I think we all know.


Important Note: This was requested by Ultrabot Ultimus The Hedgehog, who wanted Kagome as an aggressive half-demon and Inuyasha as a shy half-demon during mating season. I kind of hate Kagome as a hanyou and the whole mating season thing, but I agreed to do this because I need to write more and sometimes a little push is needed. This is not set in any specific time period. I told Ultrabot Ultimus that this might take a while since school is a bitch right now, and they informed me that there are more "polite and civilized" ways to describe school. With my mind thus enlightened, I hastened to my idea box, where I meditated in silence for three days and three nights (or, like, half an hour in the library. Depends on who you ask), eventually coming up with this masterpiece. Not my favorite story of mine, but enjoy. Hope Kagome isn't _too_ aggressive, and I apologize but I can't make Inuyasha as shy and awkward as others can.

The first time she saw him, she stopped breathing. He was just that beautiful. The long, silver hair glowing in the moonlight, the golden eyes and golden skin that was not at all dulled by the dark. He was alone, like she was, but that was to be expected. They were both only half-demon, after all. Both half-dog demons, as well. Kagome grinned to herself. This was no coincidence. This was meant to be.

It wasn't only the fact that this was mating season and she was a grown female that made her feel this way for him. Kagome wanted to get to know him, not only rut in the dirt like beasts, although she wanted to do quite a bit of that as well. In fact, she wanted to do that first, and soon. Her blood was singing, and her body wanted him. But he was shy, she could tell that much. Although it was mating season, he had not sought out others, not a human or a demon. He hunted during the day and jerked himself to sleep at night, his actions always furious and violent, filled with a self-hatred that far surpassed her own. It only made her want him more, and eventually she could no longer resist.

Kagome followed him one night when he broke his routine, not retreating to the trees to sleep but instead walking a distance to a lake. She watched him disrobe, the thrill of voyeurism rising up in her to fan the fires of her lust. He shuddered in the water, which she knew was not from the temperature as it was warm and pleasant. The beautiful male closed his eyes and leaned his head back, moaning as he trailed his claws down his chest hard enough to just leave puffy, red marks on the skin, down underneath the water where she knew he was stroking himself just as violently as he had before. She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome casually strolled out to the water, removing her own clothing and dipping a toe in the pool as though there was not already a masturbating half-demon in its depths.

She heard him stop and glanced to see he was gaping at her. It was hard to hide her smirk, but she managed.

"Um, miss—what are… This water is…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You were here first, won't you? Well, I hope you don't mind sharing. I'm dreadfully in need of a rinse," she responded, turning on the charming cluelessness so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Uh, it's—yeah, alright," he muttered, sinking down into the water up to his chin and keeping his eyes lowered.

"It's alright to look, you know. We aren't children. I was looking at you quite a lot before," she said quietly, trying to shock him into making eye contact.

It worked. He rose up, sputtering. "I—I should leave. The men from your village would not like you to be alone with something like me."

Kagome frowned. He thought she was a human. It was understandable. She didn't have cute dog ears or fangs like he did, instead possessing the human features of her father. She looked entirely human, aside from her sharp claws.

"_Something_ like you? We're the same kind of something, and that's not a thing at all." She raised a hand, admiring the length and shape of her claws as the water dripped off them.

"You… are like me?" He asked, skeptical. "A half-demon?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded happily. Finally, he was getting with the program. Maybe he'd relax a bit now.

"What kind of half-demon?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Same as you," she muttered, getting bored. He was naked and she was naked. There were other things they could be doing.

He waded closer to her, apparently forgetting their nudity, sniffing around her face. "You smell like what you say you are. What's your name?"

"Kagome," she said impatiently. "Yours?"

"Inuyasha." A huge grin broke out on his face. "I never thought I'd meet another. Wow."

"Yeah," she said distractedly, eyes probing the dark water to get a glimpse of his cock.

"Where are you from?" he asked obliviously, settling down next to her.

"Here and there. There and here," she whispered, scooting closer to him.

He laughed. "Same with me. That's just how it is, eh? Well, it was nice to meet you, but I've got to get going now. You're welcome to make camp with me if you—" He make a cute squeaking noise as she brushed against his still hard penis. Kagome smiled to herself, surprised he had been able to continue the small talk so efficiently when he was obviously greatly aroused. She grabbed and squeezed, humming deep in her chest when he choked out a moan.

"Ka—gome," he panted.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, Inuyasha," she whispered, kissing his ear as it flicked this way and that.

"I…can't," he stood up abruptly, wincing when he realized she had not let go.

Kagome knelt in front of him, not stopping her hand's movements. "Would you prefer my mouth," she murmured, bringing her lips close to the dripping head.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not. Looking. For. A mate," he said from between clenched teeth.

"It doesn't have to be forever, Inuyasha. I don't want that, either," she lied smoothly, licking along his shaft. "It's mating season. We both have needs. Let's—"

Gently but firmly, he placed his large, clawed hand over her own small one. "Kagome, I don't want that. I don't want anything. You're still welcome to share my camp with me, but that's it. Us half-demons have got to look out for each other, right?"

Kagome sat back on her heels, pouting and glaring up at him. He had stopped stuttering, but he was still shy. She knew Inuyasha wanted her. The way he was sweating in the evening air, looking at her with such an intense gaze proved it.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'm sorry I let the season get to me like that, Inuyasha," she apologized, trying to look contrite as she looked at him from underneath her lashes. "You know how it is."

They dressed and made their way to his camp, talking as though nothing had happened. And it hadn't, Kagome thought bitterly as she gazed at him in front of the fire. How could he just ignore his body's urges? It was unbelievable. She recognized his strength and amazing will, cursing it even as it made her fall harder for him.

She stayed with him for a nearly a month, enjoying his company even though she was never satisfied. Out of countless attempts at seduction, some genius and some almost comical, none worked. Kagome began to panic. Mating season was almost at an end. She knew him well, well enough to know he was the one for her. But she wanted to know his body as thoroughly as she knew his soul. That was when she began to plan. When the last day of mating season arrived, she set out to accomplish her mission.

Kagome sighed loud and unhappily, rejoicing inside when Inuyasha asked her what was wrong.

"I've really enjoyed my time with you, Inuyasha, but I think it's time for me to go."

His face fell, but he quickly recovered. "If that's what you think is best. I'm gonna miss you," he finished quietly, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Will you walk me there?"

"If you'd like," he murmured.

She led the way to their destination, becoming angry when he didn't say a word and walked ahead as though she were already gone. Finally, night fell and they were a long way away from anyone or anything. They were in a large valley, no trees or mountains or buildings anywhere. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"Let's stop here for the night," she suggested brightly.

He grunted in response. "No trees. Looks like we can't have a fire tonight."

"I'm sure we'll keep warm some way."

Inuyasha glanced sharply at her and she rustled through her travel bag, trying to look occupied. She didn't want him to suspect a thing. But first—

"Can I have a kiss? Either good night or farewell, it doesn't matter. Pick one."

He coughed. She had flustered him so much he had managed to choke on his own spit. Kagome smiled up at him genuinely, eyes bright with hope.

"I—I told you, none of that," he almost whined.

"Inuyasha," she said in a low voice she hadn't used before.

He watched her stand, his unease showing on his face which was stubbornly turned away from her. Kagome leaned in slowly, kissing him gently on the lips. She heard his sharp inhale and she kissed him harder, tongue poking at his lips. He stood rigid and stock still. Smiling against his lips, she pressed closer to him, her breasts now touching his chest. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed his face harder into hers. She wasn't going to give up just yet.

A hand found its way to his ear and she rubbed it. He made a sound between a grunt and a sigh and finally enveloped his arms around her. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, much to Kagome's delight, and she sighed happily and relaxed. His tongue explored her mouth and she moaned, thinking she had won, but then he pushed her away. She looked at him sharply, not hurt but confused. He was gasping and looking away from her again, his face appearing bloodless and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing! I—I need to be alone. This never happened. I'm just… going to leave."

Kagome sighed and turned her eyes downward. "I was afraid you'd say that."

He turned to look at her. "Wh—"

Her claws lengthened and she slashed at him, right above his heart. He didn't even have time to cry out or wonder what was going on before the darkness bled from the corners and nothing remained.

Inuyasha awoke to a familiar scent. Opening his eyes, he found he was in a small room across from a mirror, on his back on some sort of bed, naked.

Completely. Naked.

He panicked and attempted to jump off the bed and out the door, straight to freedom and far away from his embarrassment. But he could not move. Not even an inch. Only his eyes could move, and they rolled frantically in their sockets, searching for a reason why.

"If you're wondering why you can't move, it's because I injected you with my very own blend of paralysis potion using my claws."

Kagome was standing at the foot of the bed, dressed only in virginally white, delicate undergarments. He tried to scream at her, to curse, but he could not make a sound. She smiled, sensing his distress, and crawled onto the bed. She straddled his naked, paralyzed body and he began to harden, much to his surprise and horror. Smiling, she ground herself into him.

"Men are dominant because they possess something designed to take, while we women possess something designed to be taken." She leaned over him, her face so close to his he could feel her hot breath on his lips. "I'm talking, of course, about the birds and the bees," she whispered.

Rising up, she slid off his lap, stood, and began taking off her white underclothes. His eyes were intense and unmoving, riveted on the sight. He had seen her before, but not like this. Not when he could not control himself. Her creamy skin seemed to glow and her pink nipples were visibly hard. He could feel his mouth water.

"But men..." She leaned over him, grabbed his upper arm and flipped him over. Even though he knew she was a half-demon as well, he was surprised by her strength as she had always seemed so dainty and delicate, almost frail. She yanked on his hair, pulling his head up, presumably so he could see them both reflected in the huge mirror she had set up. Kagome was kneeling in between his splayed legs now, trailing her fingers down his back.

"Men," she grabbed his ass so hard he knew he would bruise, "have something that can be taken, too."

His eyes, the only part of himself that he could still control, widened. She giggled in the manner he had found so sweetly innocent just this very morning and slapped his left cheek, biting her lip to hold back a moan as she saw the color of his skin change from that beautiful pale gold to a sunsetty pink.

Pushing on his legs, she arranged it so he was kneeling. This drug made him her little doll, and she could do with him as she pleased. She took his arms and moved them so he was on his hands and knees, then yanked him back by the hair again so he could continue to see them both in the mirror. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome frowned, but continued.

He felt Kagome's hand caressing his stinging backside and trail to the side, down until they grasped his shamefully throbbing cock. His eyes shot open only to roll back in his head at the sensation of her playful fingers squeezing and stroking him. She rubbed her dripping pussy against his backside and his mouth fell open in a gasp of ecstasy, a thin line of drool escaping onto the mattress. Inuyasha was too far gone to notice the effects of the potion wearing off, but Kagome wasn't. She giggled again and stroked him faster. He wouldn't fight her anymore. Kagome circled his hole with one finger, pleased when she saw the goosbumps rise up on his perfect skin. She then dipped two fingers into herself and thrust in and out of herself in time with her right hand which continued to stroke him.

She knew Inuyasha was on the edge. She jerked him a couple more times and then withdrew her hand. Kagome continued her self-stimulation, working herself up to the brink of orgasm, staring into his shocked and angry eyes in the mirror the entire time.

"Soon, love," she sang out with a smile. Glancing down at his hands, she noticed them clenching and unclenching. She picked up the pace, trying to hurry before he realized he was almost free.

Kagome slowly took her fingers out of herself, moaning low as she did. She could see Inuyasha's begging, needy stare through her half closed eyes and she could not deny him. Quickly, she stuck one finger dripping in her own juice in his ass, relishing how his golden eyes nearly crossed and then rolled back again. She pushed her finger forward, then pulled it back again, satisfied she was hitting the right spot. The look on his face said it all. She added another finger, and then another, letting his gasps guide her. She wished she could hear his rough, aggressive yet still somehow shy voice calling his pleasure to her but words were usually the last thing to return with this particular drug. Inuyasha was pushing back against her now, wanting more. She felt her arousal sharpen and started plucking at her nipples with her right hand, all the while holding his gaze in the mirror. He gave a light grunt and pushed back faster, his fangs bared and lengthened. She saw the look in his eyes and removed her fingers, not wanting him to cum like this. She reached behind her and pulled out the third party of the evening, her recently acquired strap-on.

Inuyasha's eyes bored into Kagome's as she slowly licked the strap-on from the bottom to the top then took it into her mouth as far as she could. She repeated the process several times before fingering herself some more and rubbing her juices on the plastic cock. Satisfied it was thoroughly lubed, she slipped it on and placed her hands on either side of Inuyasha's tight buttocks.

"I gave you a thousand chances to take me, Inuyasha, but you never did. Not even once. So now I'm going to take you," she said sternly.

Inuyasha winced as Kagome pushed the big, fake cock into his tight asshole. He felt a burning, pinching pain, and then Kagome bumped up against the same spot she had been hitting before and there was only pleasure. The knowledge that her juices were now inside him aroused him further. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being, even harder than during the few times he had indulged and allowed himself to picture Kagome as he masturbated, and he was hard as a rock then. He pushed back against her, wanting more, wanting her to go faster. Kagome smiled and traced her lips with her tongue while slowly pulling out of him. Inuyasha moaned and growled, his claws tearing her sheets. She thrust as hard as she could and he yelped. Kagome kept the pace and thrust hard in and out of him, loving the sounds he made as she took him. She leaned over his back glistening with sweat and started licking and kissing his shoulder blades, rubbing her hard nipples up and down and side to side. She thrust faster and so did Inuyasha, the sensations quickly taking him to a place he hadn't even dreamed about. Finally, yet all too soon, the dam burst and cum shot from his cock onto her mattress, shooting all the way onto the mirror. Several weaker jets poured out and he collapsed, breathless, Kagome's fake dick still inside him. He took a few deep breaths and brushed his bangs to the side and out of his eyes.

_He could move_.

Kagome was out of breath, her hot gasps and pants teasing his back and giving him more goose bumps. Going as fast as she had had exhausted her; her legs felt weak and rubbery and she wasn't even the one who came. She heard her love growl and realized a second too late that he was fully capable of movement and she did not have enough venom left to subdue him again.

"_Bitch_." He said it quietly, but there was no mistaking the rage in his tone. Kagome gulped and froze completely, still on top and inside of him.

He bucked backwards and she went flying out of him and onto her back on the floor. She reasoned he must be really pissed if he would just toss her so carelessly. She scrambled backwards until she hit the wall, slipping out of the still wet strap on as she did so.

"_Bitch_," Inuyasha said again, looking at her now. He was really, really angry. She didn't understand how he could be so angry when the evidence of his pleasure was all over her room and him.

Stalking over to where she was, he stooped down to pick up the plastic cock on his way. She noticed he was still hard as a rock. There was a malicious glitter in his eyes and she was relieved to see that they remained golden, the red eyes that he had told her signaled the departure of his conscience not present. Kagome cowered on the floor and drew her knees up in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

"Why the modesty, bitch? Can't bear to finish what you started?"

He knelt down in front of her so quickly that she flinched backwards in fear, her eyes shut tight. She felt his claws prick her knees as he grasped them. He ran his hands up and down her calves and she relaxed a little, though she was still wary. With a sudden movement, he forced her legs to open, baring her to him. She tried to close her legs again but it was no use. She was completely exposed. Her breathing quickened and she opened her eyes only to find him staring at her just as intensely as he had in the mirror. He leaned in close to her face, just as she had done to him earlier. "If you try to move one fucking time, bitch, you will regret it. I promise."

Kagome could feel herself moisten all over again in spite of herself. He was finally going to take her. Her breasts bobbed up and down as she breathed and Inuyasha's eyes followed the movement, entranced. He brought the plastic dick up and gently traced it from her collar bone down to the valley of her breasts. Kagome shivered in anticipation and need. He circled her left nipple and she bit her lip, hating and loving the teasing. Her saliva and juices that still remained on the strap-on were now transferred to her breast. Gasping and whining, she wanted to buck her hips but was afraid of what he'd do if she moved against his wishes.

Inuyasha tossed the fake cock away and brought his head down to where he'd teased her, licking the trail, tasting her and him. He finally arrived at her angrily aching nipple and circled around and around it, smiling as he smelled the increase in her wetness and practically heard her gush. He knew she was having a hard time stopping herself from moving and it delighted him. He was still angry and decided to take her roughly in punishment. He licked his way to the other breast without making contact with her nipple and she gave an agonized moan as he teased the other one the same way.

"Inuyasha..."

His head shot up, annoyed. "Did I say you could speak, bitch?!"

"Inuyasha, please. My nipples are so hard they ache!" She bit her lip and braved looking him in the eye. There were tears on her face from being teased so mercilessly.

"Don't try and tell me what to do, bitch. You think you're suffering? What about me? You teased me for fucking weeks in your shorter than short skirts. Your tight ass hanging out, wet panties visible for any man to see, to smell. Your pink little nipples," he pinched them both hard and she moaned in pained delight, "straining against your thin, white shirt. I could see them, I was close enough to touch them, to taste them. And you were willing enough. But I didn't want to hurt you. You're young and it's your first season. Do you know how many times I've fucked myself these past few weeks?" He pushed his erection against her still exposed pussy and she gave him a strangled moan and pushed back, wanting him inside her.

He smirked. "Now you've done it, bitch."

Her eyes widened, she wasn't supposed to move.

All thoughts fled from her as Inuyasha picked her ass up and brought her pussy down on his hard, thick cock. She nearly screamed, he felt so good. His hands gripped her ass cheeks hard and he ground her onto him, making her gasp and moan. Kagome was much closer than he was, they both knew it. He breathed hard through his nose, almost drowning in the feel of her, but he couldn't lose himself just yet. She needed to know he was in charge. Just because she stuck a fake dick up his ass and made him like it didn't mean she was going to have her way.

Inuyasha bent down and took one of her pretty pink nipples in his mouth, pleased at how hard it was and how she shivered when he ran his tongue over it. He sucked hard and bounced her on his cock and she screamed in pleasure, gushing and cumming hard around him. He laughed against her nipple, amused at how easily she came. He licked and sucked, licked and sucked and then switched to her other nipple and repeated the process. Kagome's head thrashed from side to side. She was so far gone she couldn't think or feel anything but pleasure. He continued to bounce her while he licked his way up her neck to her lips, wanting to taste her again. He devoured her and she allowed it, too drunk on pleasure to properly participate. She came again and moaned loudly into his mouth.

Inuyasha withdrew himself from her and she immediately flopped down on her back, out of breath, her pussy now clenching at empty air. She had never had such an intense orgasm in her life. Her haze cleared enough for her to remember that Inuyasha had not cum inside her and she looked up at him looming over her, about to ask him why.

As if he could read her thoughts, he said, "I'm going to take you how you took me, Kagome. Your sweet little virgin ass is mine."

Kagome's eyes widened in terror. It was one thing to do that to a man, they had their pleasure spot there, after all. But a woman? What was the point?!

Inuyasha grunted and flipped her over, then forced her to her knees. He brought her ass down slowly on his still erect cock while she clawed uselessly at his arms, screaming and begging to be let go. Her words only urged him on and made him smile.

Kagome was so full, too full. At least his cock had been well lubricated by her pussy fluids and his own precum. Inuyasha rocked into her and she relaxed, beginning to enjoy the feeling. His hands left her hips and trailed their way to her breasts. He grabbed them, one in each hand and she gasped, rocking harder against him. He kissed and licked the side of her neck, egging her on. He pinched and rolled her nipples, getting them as hard as they were before. He trailed one hand down to her clit and rubbed it back and forth, hearing her squeaks and moans. He thrust up into her as hard as he could and quickened the movements of his hands, feeling her cum again. Only then did he hammer into her tight, hot asshole and release. He pulled out from her and fell back, Kagome with him, on him. He still grasped both her breasts and had no intention of letting go. She wriggled, trying to get free but stopped when he tightened his hold on her and growled. Giggling, she relaxed into him when she felt him kiss her neck.

"Go to sleep, mate," he whispered.


End file.
